


Interlude

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: Tennis Sanctuary [11]
Category: Angel Sanctuary, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-06
Updated: 2005-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gen-chan makes a discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Visit the [the Tennis Sanctuary page](http://www.branchandroot.net/archive/?cat=313) for the rest of the crossover.

Seiichi knew the moment Genichirou noticed Mad Hatter's seal, low on one hip and inconspicuous except to a thorough lover.

Genichirou went still. "What is this?"

"The Hatter's mark," Seiichi said, and there was no point in telling him how it had come to be there. "A seal for the contract."

As he had half-expected him to, Genichirou pulled away and sat, back to Seiichi. "His mark," he said, voice flat.

Seiichi sat up as well, and placed his hands on Genichirou's shoulders. "Part and parcel of the deal, I'm afraid." He kneaded the muscles that were already beginning to knot up again.

"Every time I have myself convinced that this has all been something Niou cooked up, something happens to prove me wrong." He shook his head, and began gathering his scattered clothes.

"You're going?" Seiichi asked.

"I--yes. I am." He ran a hand through his hair. "I need to think. Sorry."

Seiichi inclined his head. "I'll be waiting when you're done."

"Will you?" Genichirou asked, doing up his last button.

"Of course."


End file.
